


Oh Fuck This Needs a Title

by Anonymous



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Metafictional Awareness, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The day of the festival arrived, and all the club members were dead.Until they weren't.It's Monika who's stopped existing now, but she's fine with that. Mostly.As long as Sayori opens her eyes, laying on the floor of her room with no noose in sight;As long as Yuri continues breathing normally, her blood still flowing inside her body;As long as Natsuki wakes, the only pain in her neck being from having dozed off while reading;As long as MC is capable of moving and speaking as he wishes, not trapped with dead bodies or floating rooms;As long as those things keep happening, she's fine with not existing.
Relationships: Monika & Natsuki & Protagonist & Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika & Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki & Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Oh Fuck This Needs a Title

My eyes flung open, breath hitching as I sat up straighter. It took a minute to realize I was still sitting on the floor of the club room, my manga having fallen out of my lap.

My heartbeat slowed to a more normal pace; Yuri was rooting through her bag, not dead on the floor. MC was asking the purple haired girl about the festival, not staring frozen at her corpse. Sayori flew through the door, proving that she still existed. 

Jeez, what kind of horrifying fever dream had I just woken from?

"Sorry, everyone! I didn't mean to be late on the day of the festival..." Sayori laughed apologetically.

"Ah, it's quite alright, Sayori..." Yuri spoke up, fishing the last of the decorations from her bag.

"Don't apologize, Sayori. It's my bad for not waking you up." MC looked down guiltily. I stood, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, at least you're not as late as Monika!" There was a pause after I said it, everybody taking a moment to realize Monika's absence.

"Monika is rather late, do you think she's become occupied by the piano again?" Yuri fiddled with the bow on her uniform.

"No, all classes have been canceled for the festival; she wouldn't have gone to study hall!" Sayori jumped in.

"She better not be ditching us, this whole festival performance was her idea!" I complained.

MC shook his head. "There's still a while before the festival actually starts, if she doesn't turn up by then, we'll just have to do it without her."

"Y-you're right..." Yuri smiled nervously, starting to sweat.

For the love of god, Monika, _please_ show up.

  


Sayori's gaze darted around as I set my cupcakes out at our festival station. Yuri had done a wonderful job with the decorations, but I had the feeling that wasn't what she was looking at. Yuri and MC were still practicing reading their poems aloud; with Yuri being much too quiet and MC sounding like a goddamn robot, they needed the extra preparation. Monika was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where. The fuck. Is Monika?!" I growled, fists clenched at my sides.

"Uuuh..." Sayori made a nervous sound, "this isn't good..."

I looked at her sideways, holding back a sarcastic remark.

Sayori giggled nervously, pressing her index fingers together. "Well, we both thought I'd lose them, so Monika was supposed to bring the pamphlets we made..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" I threw up my hands in exasperation, walking away from the table.

"Hey, Natsuki! Come on, I can't do this by myself!" Sayori called after me.

  


I returned hardly two minutes later, fuming.

"Natsuki, you're back! Thank goodness!" Sayori was relieved to see me.

"I talked to Monika's stupid teacher," I pouted.

"Oh?" Sayori tilted her head curiously, surprised.

"He said he hadn't heard anything from Monika about being sick or whatever, but that he'd 'keep an ear out.'" I crossed my arms and leaned back.

Sayori hummed thoughtfully, concern touching her features. "It really isn't like Monika to just disappear like this, you know? I hope she's okay..."

"Me too..." I agreed, almost silently.

  


Yuri and MC sat in the club room, drinking tea.

"We should probably be practicing..." Yuri murmured, merely stating a fact.

"Mm-hmm." MC nodded, lifting his cup to his lips. Neither of them had any intention of practicing their poetry, much less actually preforming it.

"I heard that the art club was going to be drawing caricatures for their part in the festival," Yuri slightly smiled, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"Oh, yeah, I saw Shigeo with one of those earlier! They looked pretty well done," MC transferred his teacup to one hand.

"Shigeo..." Yuri tried to remember who that was; she wasn't well acquainted with many people.

MC drank the rest of his tea and waited for Yuri to finish hers. "Do you think we should go see how the others are doing?"

Yuri instantly seemed anxious. "Uh, n-no... You go on ahead, I still have to finish my tea..."

MC accepted the excuse, nodding and thanking Yuri for the tea before leaving.

Stepping out into the hall, he was instantly greeted by the chatter of many excited students. On his way to the literature club's setup, he passed two girls eating what looked to be squid, exaggerated portraits tucked under many student's arms, and several people were chugging water and wearing what looked to be racing numbers. The festival certainly was lively; he felt bad that Monika was missing it.

"MC!" Sayori called out as he approached, waving and hopping on the tips of her toes.

"Hey, Sayori," he waved back, although much less enthusiastically, "how's the festival going?"

"Not good," Natsuki responded for her, "we only have cupcakes. And 'atmosphere', I guess."

"Yeah, Monika had the pamphlets..." Sayori gave a strained laugh, forcing her tense shoulders into a shrug.

"Nothing's to go right today, huh?" MC groaned.

"Hey, we can still go around and see what the other clubs are doing!" Sayori put a smile on her face, trying to make her friends do the same.

Natsuki's eyes lit up. "I've been _dying_ to try that squid!"

"I was thinking about giving it a taste," MC looked at the other two.

"I'll go get Yuri and be right back, wait right there!" Sayori bounced to her feet before running off, heading the completely wrong direction.

"Um, Sayori, that's-" Natsuki started, "oh, forget it."

MC just shook his head.

After Sayori realized her mistake and came running back with an anxious purple-haired girl in tow, the next hours were spent eating festival foods, competing with the sports club, playing games and listening to the music club's concert.

The last song could be heard echoing through the halls as they walked back to their club. Sayori was yawning, exhausted. Yuri was smiling, saying she'd had fun once they convinced her to join them. Natsuki was grinning ear-to-ear, enthusing about the food she'd eaten and laughing about something dumb with MC. Yuri began to take down and fold up her decorations, secretly satisfied that they'd gotten away with no performances today. All of Natsuki's cupcakes had been consumed, except for one that had been left on the floor after a large chunk was taken out; something Natsuki was not too pleased to discover. ("If you're going to eat it, eat the whole thing! Jeez!") MC supported his almost-snoring neighbor with his shoulder bidding farewell to the others and walking her home.

  


Monika felt a bit guilty for interfering with her club mates' world; after all, she no longer existed, she really shouldn't be there. But being outside of the world was boring and painful, so she let her corrupted form into their reality, simply to indulge herself in three heavenly bites of a cupcake while sitting between four foldable metal legs, hidden behind the tablecloth.

She would miss tasting things, she decided.


End file.
